A Tear from all the Smiles
by mimi95
Summary: Mikan founds out that she couldn't join the school festival. But is she going to have a boring time in return? NxM and HxR. My second fic.
1. A Bad Score

Chapter 1

A Bad Score

Ps: Mikan and the others are still 11…its Mikan's second year in the academy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan Sakura was heading towards the classroom skipping all the way with a big smile on her face. She's not late today, that's the reason. But maybe…

"Ahh!" Mikan shouted as she tripped and fall on top of the raven haired boy.

"Watch your step Polkadot, or maybe Strawberries today." Natsume said while he accidentally saw Mikan's under wear.

"Prevert!" Mikan shouted then she pushed the door and enters the class.

"Ohayou!" She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Ohayou Mikan chan." Yuu greeted her, should I say the only one who did that.

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan said while she jumps to hug her best friend, but instead…

Baka…Baka…Baka… (Okay, the famous baka gun is out)

(Just then Natsume and Ruka enters the class)

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!"

"Ohayou." Ruka greeted Mikan with a smile.

"Ohayou Natsume-kun!" Mikan greeted Natsume but Natsume head straight to his seat without even bothered.

(Mr Makihara enters the class)

"I'll announce the score for the test last week." Mr Makihara announced.

The class was now full of 'ah' and 'ih' from the student.

"The highest score was 100 scored by Yuu Tobita."

Yuu stands up while the others were clapping, some of them even cheered. Yuu is a top scorer.

"Second highest was 98 scored by Hotaru Imai."

Hotaru stands up while the others clap again. Mikan cheered for Hotaru full force. Hotaru was a top scorer too.

"Hotaru! You're the best!" Mikan shouted and the result is another baka bullet hitting her head.

"Next is Natsume Hyuuga with a 95."

Natsume stay seated reading his manga while everybody cheered for him, excluding Mikan. Sumire and the fan girls are cheering for him full force.

"Natsume-kun! You are the best!" Sumire cheered while Natsume was remained there without hesitation to at least appreciate them. Mikan was just clapping her hand.

(Okay, let's speed things up a bit…)

At recess time…

"As I had been expecting," Mikan said while her hand clutching the paper. Her vein pop out and everybody started to sweat dropped.

"I got the LOWEST mark! Even Natsume beats me!" Mikan shouted as she ripped the paper off into pieces. Mikan's volcano erupted. How could she beat Natsume? He's a genius.

"It's okay Mikan-chan… You just need to revise some more next time…" Yuu said while he pat Mikan's back and comforted her.

"You've improved a bit. Last time you scored 14 for your test and now you scored 15" He continued. Well, actually each time Mikan improved by a score but is that it?

"Are you making fun of me?" Mikan said while he looks at Yuu in evil eyes which make Yuu sweat dropped. But then she snapped out of it and sighs again.

"I guess that I'm just an idiot that I couldn't get the question right…" Mikan said with a sad intonation. She continued to walk with her eyes reflect her sadness.

"Don't cry baka!" Hotaru started to get annoyed with Mikan's behavior.

Mikan cried so hard and hugged Hotaru. She's very sad since she always scored a poor score and she feels soo embarrassed about that. Hotaru patted her head and Yuu comforted her.

"Oh well, I think that the ability class is starting soon. Catch you later." Yuu said trying to change the conversation and ran off.

"See you baka…" Hotaru said while she walk off with her usual expression.

"Well I guess that I'm just ruining Hotaru's and Yuu's reputation by scoring poorly." Mikan said while she head to the sakura tree. She remembered that Mr Jinno had reminded Hotaru and Yuu for not playing with her. She cried when she remembered it.

"I can't go to the ability class with this kind of face." Mikan said while she wiped her tears and sat under the sakura tree and cried again. Just then she caught a glimpse of Natsume sitting at the opposite side of the tree reading his manga. He's the person she wished to talk to now.

"Hey Natsume."

"Hnn."

"Do you think that I'm an idiot?"

"Yes."

"I mean a troublesome girl who will make trouble everywhere she goes."

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is that I don't know where to go. I don't want to make people in trouble just because of me. I want them to fell happy, but instead I just make them…" Mikan couldn't finish her sentence and she cried while she hugged Natsume's hand.

"Oi! If you make my hand wet then I'll never answer a single question because your tears might make me stupid." Natsume said while he pulled his hand away and he gave a slight blush but Mikan is too busy crying to notice.

Mikan really take Natsume's word seriously and she cried even more.

"I'm just a stupid girl… I can't do anything to help… It's pointless for me to actually be here…" Mikan said while she wiped her tears away and tried her best to smile.

"Hotaru told me that I look better when I smile, is it true Natsume? Because that's the only thing that I can't do right now…" She asked her partner with a sad expression.

"You know, if you fail then the only thing you could do is to try it again. Don't ever think that if you failed once then you'll fail for the rest of your life. It's not only you who failed. But everybody ever failed. But they keep on moving forward." Natsume finally finished his sentence and saw Mikan smiled at him, he looked away just then.

"You know Natsume, sometimes you could say a good thing that will cheer people up. You were just like Hotaru. However I'm failing for my 16th time, I'm not going to take it as a fail. I'll keep studying then." Mikan said and she smiled.

"Thank you Natsume. I owe you one. I'm going to my ability classes now. Are you going for your class too?" Mikan said while she took her books and stands up.

"Whatever."

"See you around." Mikan said while she ran to her ability class with a better fellings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my second Fanfic. Please send me reviews. Hope you like it…

-mimi95-


	2. Without a Cheerful Smile

Chapter 2

Without a Cheerful Smile

_Flashback…_

"_Thank you Natsume. I owe you one. I'm going to my ability classes now. Are you going for your class too?" Mikan said while she took her books and stands up._

"_Whatever."_

"_See you around." Mikan said while she ran to her ability class with a better feeling_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted the whole special ability class.

"Good morning Mikan." Tsubasa and Misaki greeted her at the same time.

"You know, we are heading to another school festival! Mr Jinno finally excepted us to join the festival after our hard work last year. Last year was a great big success!" Misaki said while she hugs Mikan. Then she continued,

"All thanks to you Mikan."

"Hey guys…" Mikan said to everybody but not a single person noticed her.

"HEY GUYS!!!" she screamed until there's a silence.

"I'm soo happy for you all… But I need to focus on my study. I scored poorly and I need to study more. Well, but the festival will still be a great time right?" Mikan said trying to look cheerful.

"But, why don't you help us? We couldn't reach this point without you. We're not an outcast anymore. You prove us that." Tsubasa said with a frown but then he smiled,

"Please help us if you're done with your studies. Okay Mikan. We'll take care when you're gone."

"Thanks!" Mikan said with a smile. Just then the microphone hollered.

"_Ms Sakura Mikan from class B, please go to the staff room immediately. I repeat Ms Sakura Mikan please go to the staff room immediately."_

"Well, I guess that I need to go guys. Catch you guys later." Mikan said and she ran outside.

'What have I done wrong?' she thought while she's running to the staff room.

At the staff room…

"Ms Mikan, I'm sorry to tell you this but you are NOT allowed to join the festival this year." Mr Jinno said to Mikan.

"Bu-but why?"

"You scored very poorly, you are not concentrating in class, and the whole school's reputation might be decreasing poorly because of your action. You need to prove all of us wrong. By the time being, you are not allowed to join any school events and festivals at school!"

"But-but I'll make sure that I'll do better next time. Give another chance." Mikan pleaded.

"It's my final decision. Please leave."

Mikan walked out of the room. Felling dumped. She went back to the special ability class with a smile like nothing happened.

"Hi Mikan!" Tsubasa greeted her but he then stopped and gave out a serious expression.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan tried to play dumb.

"In the staff room. What happened to you?"

"Mr Jinno said that I cant enter the festival due to my poor grade…" Said while she started to cry. She then ran out of the room crying.

"Well, I guess that Mikan couldn't join us this year…" Misaki said with a frown. The whole class seemed to lose their hope.

"I guess we're going without a cheerful smile this year." Tsubasa said with a sigh.

Back to Mikan…

Mikan sat under the sakura tree, her best place in the whole world. She searched for Natsume and he's not there. She hugged her knee and she frown.

"I guess that this year will be boring. I can't join the best time of the year!" Mikan said while she stands up and stomped her feet many times. She's sad all right. Just then Hotaru and Yuu came.

"Mikan-chan what happened?" Yuu asked with a concerned face. Mikan is not as cheerful as usual. Something is wrong.

"I can't join the festival…" Mikan said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Because I scored poorly…"

"Too bad." Hotaru replied and Yuu sweat dropped.

"Off course it's bad! I hate to stay here while everywhere people's laughing and having fun… Oh well, catch you guys later." Mikan said while she ran to the classroom and went inside. She then saw a figure...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess Who Mikan going to find inside the classroom… Reviews wanted!


	3. That I Could Never Forget

Chapter 3

That I Could Never Forget

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be preparing for the school festival." Natsume said coldly. The figure is Natsume all right.

"Well, I couldn't join the festival…." Mikan said with a sigh.

"So then, stop bothering me." Natsume said while he continues reading his manga.

"Why are you so mean towards people? I'm sure that if you act kinder people will like you better." Mikan said with a smile. But then she frowns.

"I don't know where to go now. I'm just been left while I need to study hard without helping the special ability student. I wonder that they will be okay without me. I left them alone just now. I just cant control my self." Mikan said while she looked down to the floor.

"Who are you talking to? The table Polkadots?" Natsume asked her while he continues reading.

"It's you Mr Prevert!" Mikan said while her vein started to pop out.

"Hey, just shut up polka! I'm just having a peaceful time here alone until you came and distract me with all you're shouting to the table." Natsume said while he closed his manga and walked outside. Mikan just frowned and she sat on a chair. She crossed her hand on the table and she tried to sleep.

"Well, I'll go to the sakura tree…" Mikan started to walk toward the sakura tree with a sigh all the way. The corridor was silent when suddenly…

BOOM!

"uh.. uh… I wonder who is inside this room." Mikan looked up and saw sign 'Technical Type'.

"Typical of the name technical." Suddenly another 2 balls appear,

BOOM! BOOM!

Mikan went on flying and another 5 balls appear,

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"People inside, you're going to pay!" Mikan said while she opened the door before 8 balls appear.

"Hotaru, so it's you!" Mikan said while she hugged Hotaru but she need to get thru,

BAKA… BAKA… BAKA…

"Well, I'm just working on my newest invention." Hotaru said while she prepared to start the invention show.

Start for the invention show…

"Invention number 030, Marble Bomb. Shaped like a marble but if you throw it the marble will explode. Very good for disguise and sold for 20 rabbits in a pack of 4."

End of the invention show…

"Well, the bomb almost hit me you know." Mikan pouted.

"Catch you later Hotaru." Mikan ran off to the sakura tree.

At the Sakura tree…

Mikan sat below the tree and sigh. Then a voice distract her,

"I thought that I'll have this spot without you, pig." Natsume exclaimed from the opposite of the tree.

"Natsume…"

"Hn"

"Nothing…" Mikan saw a piece of sakura flower fall from the tree. She looks at it until it falls to the ground.

'The sakura flower was just like me… I'm fallen apart from the festival while the others stay there and having fun.'

"Oi"

"…"

"Oi"

"…"

"Oi!"

(A fire appear on Mikan's skirt)

"WAAAA! YOU BURNED MY SKIRT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WAAAA!" Mikan ran around in a circle and landed on a pond. Smokes are coming all the way.

"Natsume! You're going to pay for this!" Mikan shouted. Vein pops out. She makes a thumping noise on every single step of hers. Her skirt was only burnt by a tip because she made it on time.

"…" Natsume just sat there reading his manga like nothing happened. Mikan is even more furious. She throws his manga to the pond leaving it wet. Natsume was just looking at his manga motionless and he read another one.

"Where did you get another copy?" Mikan ask clueless.

"Because, I know that the pig will throw my manga. So I always buy two copies for an identical manga." Natsume said while his eyes stick on his manga, again.

Now Mikan is really mad. She sat under the sakura tree to clam herself down. She then noticed something.

"Hey Natsume,"

"Hnn"

"I wonder, what's inside your manga. I don't think that manga is that interesting." Mikan pouted and then she smiled,

"But it must've been a nice thing that even you couldn't stop reading them." She said and she ran away. But before that she whispered,

"I guess that I should buy a manga for myself too. Because I need something which could spend my time for the whole 2 weeks…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Sorry for my late update. Give me ideas. My newest chapter of 'working together' fic will be posted soon!

-mimi95-


	4. Another Manga Maniac?

Chapter 4

Another Manga Maniac?

_Flashback…_

"_I wonder, what's inside your manga. I don't think that manga is that interesting." Mikan pouted and then she smiled,_

"_But it must've been a nice thing that even you couldn't stop reading them." She said and she ran away. But before that she whispered,_

"_I guess that I should buy a manga for myself too. Because I need something which could spend my time for the whole 2 weeks…"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Next Morning…

It's Saturday. Bright one I suppose. Inside a single star room, Mikan was preparing herself. She's going to the central town with Anna and Nonoko today. To buy some mangas off course. Hotaru is just to busy with her inventions and she decided not to join them today;

_Flashback…_

_Mikan ran to Hotaru's lab searching for her precious Hotaru who's sitting with her newest invention on the table and her fixing the screws of it._

"_Hotaru!!!" Mikan ran to her giving her a bear hug when…_

_Baka…Baka…Baka…_

"_Hotaru! I thought that you've changed." Mikan pouted and then she looked at Hotaru's new invention._

"_What are you making?" Mikan asked with her idiotic look._

_Start of the invention show…_

'_Invention number 032, Idiot Hammer. Used for hitting idiots like Mikan. Keep out from children and idiots. Comes in 2 colours, Black and brown."_

_End of the Invention show…_

"_Oh that's so nice of you Hotaru! You made the invention just for me! Could we give a little demonstration?" Mikan asked._

"_Okay." Hotaru said and she took her Idiot Hammer and she took a peek at the happy Mikan who's very excited and she's jumping up and down._

"_Here goes." Hotaru hit Mikan on the head with her Idiot Hammer which caused a lump on her head._

"_Success!" Hotaru exclaimed (Still motionless)._

"_Hotaru!" Mikan was crying in waterfalls._

"_You told me that you've wanted a little demonstration. So I've given one and it's bigger that you've expected." _

"_Meanie… Anyway, do you want to go with me to central town on Saturday? I'm going to buy __something__." Mikan asked but she whispered in the _word 'something'.

"_Sorry, I'm to busy. But could you buy me this material for my invention? I really need one." Hotaru gave her a piece of paper and pushed her outside the room._

_BLAM_

_Hotaru shut the door._

"_Hotaru sure ask a lot." Mikan said browsing the paper:_

_**Pins**_

_**Screw**_

_**Note Book**_

_**-Hotaru-**_

_End of Flashback..._

Mikan ran out of her room to the bus stop. She saw Anna and Nonoko waiting for her.

"Ohayou!" Mikan shouted at them from afar.

"Ohayou Mikan." Anna and Nonoko answers in unison.

"Mikan, you look cute with that outfit." Anna complimented.

Mikan was wearing a light pink halter and short pants which is above her knee which is in dark pink. A pink sport shoes and her hair is tied in pig tails with a pink ribbon on each.

"Thanks." Mikan smiled as she walked towards the bus followed by Anna and Nonoko.

A few minutes later…

"We're here!" Mikan shouted as she raises her hand up in the air. She took her wallet and ran towards the nearest book store. Just then Anna approach her,

"Mikan, me and Nonoko's going to buy some material for our project. When you're done just go back first cause we'll take some time. Gomen, Mikan. We could buy the material for Hotaru in return." Mikan gave her the list.

"It's okay guys! Catch you later!" Mikan waved at them with a smile. She then walked towards the manga section and saw… Natsume!

"Ohayou Natsume-kun!" Mikan shouted and everybody was looking at them.

"Geez, you don't need to shout when people was just across you." Natsume's annoyed but then he continued to read his manga. Mikan peek on it and she saw the heading

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle No 3**

She searches for that book and she found a copy. She opened a page and she look at the section when the character fights.

"Natsume, could you please choose a manga for me? I'm new you see." Mikan pleaded.

"Go to the girls section over there." Natsume points at a shelf and Mikan walked towards it. A while and she came back with a couple of manga on her hand. Natsume read one by one:

**Mermaid Melody (Pitch Pitch Pitch) no 1**

**Ciao for this month**

**Lovely Decoration**

**Kimi to Scandal**

"Stupid! The manga's you've pick are too mature for your age!" Natsume threw one back to the shelf. He then walked and he took some thing and went back.

"Buy this." He said.

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah."

Mikan waked straight to the cashier without even looking at the book. A lot of people are staring at her. She went back at Natsume with a plastic bag.

"Done?" Natsume asked her.

"Yeah…."Mikan nod and then she walk out while every body giggled. Natsume chuckled a bit then went back with his job.

At the Evening…

Mikan lay down on her bed and she took her new manga out of the plastic bag but instead she found…

"Natsume!!!" Mikan trew the book down the floor. Guess what? Mikan brought a baby book which teaches A B C instead of manga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please give me reviews!!! Sorry for the late update.


End file.
